1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to jewelry organizer.
2. Background Information
People who like jewelry often have multiple items of jewelry including earrings, rings, bracelets, necklaces and other items. Traditional jewelry boxes and jewelry armoires are used and the problem with this is that jewelry gets tangled and that jewelry sets, such as earring pairs, get separated. It is not unusual for people to have dozens or even hundreds of items.
Design Pat. No. 315,839 discloses a jewelry organizer. The organizer includes a hanger similar to what might be used in a closet. The organizer allows items to be hung on small hooks mounted on the organizer. While this organizer is useful it is limited in where it can be hung and in how jewelry is organized and displayed on the device.